peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 January 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-29 ; Comments *Peel mentions that his son Tom (aged 9) and his friend Ben collect after shaves. *Peel sets a competition to win a copy of the Pixies Live album. The question is which American city was the Pixies Live album recorded? *Peel says that his Radio Bremen shows will be broadcast on one of the East German radio stations. He also goes on to mention that a Prague based radio station is also interested in getting him to do a show. Sessions *Bastro #1, recorded 14th January 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Love: My Little Red Book (7") Elektra *MC 900 Ft Jesus With DJ Zero: I'm Going Straight To Heaven (album - Hell With The Lid Off) @''' *Bastro: I Come From A Long Line Of Shipbuilders (session) :(JP: 'And after I Come From A Long Line Of Shipbuilders, it had to be this') *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding (7" - Shipbuilding / Memories Of You) Rough Trade *Frankie "Bones" Presents Bonesbreaks: The Orchestra (album - Volume 4 (More Filthy, Dirty Breaks For DJ's) Breaking Bones '''# 3 *Pixies: Debaser (12" promo album - Live) Elektra PR-8127'' ''@ $ *Junior Brammer, Flourgon: Commanding Wife (12") Mixing Lab *Wild Billy Childish And The Natural Born Lovers: 1/4 After 9 (album - Long Legged Baby) Hangman *Bastro: Extrovert (session) *LL Cool J: Illegal Search (12" - Jingling Baby (12" Mixes)) Def Jam $''' *Would Be's: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Decoy *Wailing Soul: What Is What (album - Stormy Night) Rohit *Fatima Mansions: O.L.T.T.B. (Hail And Flames) (12" - Only Losers Take The Bus) SKX 043 '''@ *Bastro: (I've) Ben Brown (session) # 1 *Diblo & Le Groupe Loketo: La Joie De Vivre (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *Wedding Present: Don't Talk, Just Kiss (12" - Brassneck) RCA # 2 *Force Fed: Can't Get Out (album - Claustrophobia) In Your Face :(One FM John Peel jingle gets played) *Audio One: Total Science (12" - Journeys Into Rhythm EP) Room Service ROOM 001 @''' :(JP: 'Time now I think for something Dutch and threatening') *Poppi UK: GMA 4 (album - Makeshift Home Music) Schemer :(JP: 'I said that was vaguely threatening, quite clearly it wasn't threatening at all, although this we agree is') :(Devon and East Cornwall, February The 11th Is Your Day jingle by Tommy Vance) :(JP: 'See what I mean, we're coming to getcha') *Kool Rock Jay And The DJ Slice: It's A Black Thing (Radio Version) (12") Jive 1320-1-JD '''@ *Bastro: Nothing Special (session) *Glen Brown: Shaka Special (album - Plays Music From The East) Fashion FADLP 014 @''' Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) john-peel-18a-1989 *2) 1990-01-xx Peel Show LE060 *3) 020A-B5454XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *4) 020A-B5454XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *5) john-peel-18b-1989-90 ;Length *1) 46:11 (36:28-41:42, from 43:02) *2) 1:12:19 (38:40-1:03:52) *3) 0:58:39 *4) 0:29:15 *5) 46:05 (to 7:00) (from 2:38 unique) ;Other *1,5) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 18 1990 *2) Created from LE060 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3-4) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1,5) Mixcloud *2) Mooo *3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5454/1) Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions